The Angel Falls
by Nessie96
Summary: Bella has leukimia. It's been 3 months since Edward left, Alice and Rose rush back to Forks to help Bella. Finally Bella figures,what do I have to lose? and stops trying to live. But Edward, who is playing doctor in Toronto...might be the one to save her?
1. Diagnosed

Chapter 1: diagnosed

Bella's POV;

This was not happening.

Please someone tell me that this was part of my nightmare.

It was unbelievable.

At this moment, I was in the hospital.

Normally, I'd say 'what else is new?', but this time it was something serious.

I could tell by the doctor's face.

Charlie had brought me here because he was worried about my health.

I would be too….if I cared, at least.

The doctor came in, his face tight with worry lines, "hello Bella, how are you?"

"Fine." I said my voice flat and dead.

Ever since Edward left, I never spoke unless it was a direct question.

And when I did speak….it was short answers.

"Well," he said sighing. The doctor pulled up a chair and sat down, "I have some bad news." He said waiting for my reaction.

I waited, unblinking. I was not surprised.

My life, ever since Edward left, had been a series of miseries.

So to say I was having good luck was a mirage, a good laugh actually.

Good luck was not in my dictionary.

"Well….it's not the flu like you thought." Dr. Sanders said.

"Huh?" I said now confused.

How can this not be the flu?

"I'm sorry to say this but….you have leukemia, Bella."

I stared wide-eyed at the doctor. This couldn't be happening…no, no, NO!

So…I passed out.

* * *

**first chapter…hope you liked it! **

**Review!**


	2. Tears

**Chapter 2: tears**

_Bella's POV_

As Charlie was driving me home, I stared blankly out the window.

Why me?

How, _when_ did the happen?

Leukemia

That word haunted me from the moment Dr. Sanders said it.

Tears sprang to my eyes. A tear then fell into the palm of my hand. I stared at it in shock.

I thought I would never cry ever again since Edward left.

I smirked at myself.

This was just my luck.

I probably should have seen this coming.

My luck wouldn't have allowed me to live longer than 18 years of life.

"Bella?" Charlie asked.

My head snapped up, "Yeah?"

Charlie took a deep breath before answering, "Don't worry Bella. We're going to beat this. We will beat this." He said his voice with finality.

I just stared at him blankly.

I would fight.

For him.

Not like I had a choice.

Charlie would be in endless grief.

Charlie sighed heavily, "I wish Dr. Cullen was here."

I flinched.

Hearing his name still hurt me. Even if it was his surname.

As I entered my house, Charlie put one hand on my shoulder, "hey, do …..do you want to get ice cream or something?"  
I shook my head, "no dad. I just want to be alone." I said.

He nodded dumbly, watching e as I headed upstairs.

As soon as I entered my room and shut the door, I collapsed on my bed. Tears leaked out again.

I knew that there was a 99% chance that I was going to die.

* * *

**Awww! That's so sad! Please review!**


	3. Visit From Old Friends

Chapter 3: Visits from old friends

Bella's POV

It was the 5th day since I was diagnosed with leujimia.

Charlie was working late again.

He had been working hard in order to come up with the money for treatment.

His insurance covered some of it…..not all of it.

I felt guilt take over as I stirred dinner.

I tried to blink back tears.

It wasn't fair to Charlie.

Suddenly, I heard the doorbell ring.

I frowned.

Did Charlie forget his key?

I contemplated that as I went and opened the door.

On my doorstep were Alice and Rosalie.

They tears that I had been holding back leaked out and soon I was sobbing in the doorway.

"it's okay Bella. We're here, we're here." Alice said soothingly as she held me up.

I nodded, letting the sobs overtake my body.

* * *

2 HOURS LATER

* * *

After I had stopped sobbing, Alice and Rosalie had sat down to talk to me

"I-Is he here?" I asked, knowing that they knew what I meant.

Alice shook her head, "No. he's in Toronto, living out the misery of his days." She said slightly with a bitter tone.

I sniffed, confused slightly, "what do you mean by that?"

Alice huffed, frustrated "isn't it obvious? He still lo—"

But I didn't bother to hear.

How much can I take in 1 day?

Leukemia and my friends whose brother I am deeply in love with….that's a lot to take in.

"Don't say it. He said he didn't, so he doesn't." I said in a feeble tone.

Alice's eyes grew wide with anger and she opened her mouth to say something but I changed the subject, "Why did you come here Rose? Don't you hate me?" I asked my voice feeble.

"hate you? No….i was…jealous of you, but I never hated you." She said her voice laced with sadness.

I nodded, feeling a bit of warmth in ym heart, "and now I am going to die."

"NO! Don't say that! We're going to find you help. You ARE going to get better." Alice said, determination setting into her face.

"I hope." I said my voice a quiet mutter, but they heard me.

We all came in for a group hug. A tear slid down my cheek, I knew that I was going to die no matter what.


	4. Rounds Of Chemo

**Chapter 4: rounds of chemo.**

_Bella's POV_

After Charlie got over the shock and…..*coughfurycough* he was happy that I had a couple of girlfriends to keep me company.

As we walked to the hospital, I trembled.

Today was going to be my first round of chemo.

I was going to lose all my hair and I was going to become weaker and bruise more easily…not like I didn't bruise before.

I entered the hospital with Rosalie and Alice on either side of me.

I started to hyperventilate. I was only 18!

How could I get leukemia!?

I didn't do anything wrong!

Did God do this to me for a reason?

I shook my head at myself.

There was no reason to angry at God.

He brought me Edward.

But because of me, he left.

I inteernaly groaned. Why couldn't I be enough?

I paused at the door to the chemo room and sighed.

"It's okay Bella." Alice murmured.

I took a shaky breath, "I know. Just taking the last few moments of whatever I have of my old life."

We stood there taking it in.

I took a deep breath and walked in with Alice and Rose by my side.

I was greeted by Dr. Sanders, "hi Bella. So today's your first day of chemo."

"I noticed." I said unenthusiastic.

"Well…Nurse Jen will take care of the rest." He said letting a nurse with chocolate hair and almost green eyes come u to me.

"Hey Bella." She said her voice a soothing murmur.

Can you sit down for a moment?" she said gesturing to a gray plush uncomfortable chair.

I nodded and sat down, "we're just going to check your blood pressure." She said in the same soothing tone,

I just sighed, _'better get used to this.'_ I told myself.

When she finished, another nurse came in with a needle. "Okay sweetlie, here goes." She injected the needle into my veins.

Then it was over.

I had survived my first round of chemo.

Rosalie and Alice grabbed my arm and tried to rush me out f the room.

But before we could take a step out , the nurse yelled out, "Wait!:

Alice and Rosalie paused, "we have to check how her body takes it." She said.

"And if my body rejects it?" I quipped.

The nurse shrugged, "you die."

I froze.

Who the heck first INVENTED chemo therapy?

I didn't' notice that they moved my frozen body onto the hospital bed until I saw them try to put an IV in my arm.

I shook the nurse's hand away from mine. "We have to see if it got through or not." She said frustrated now.

Then Alice did something I never thought she would do.

She slapped me.

I linked in shock. The nurse took that time to stick the needle into my arm.

"Sorry Bella. It was necessary." she said her chiming voice filled with sorrow.

I just nodded and laid my head on the flat hospital pillow.

This sucked.

Eventually,I fell asleep.

I have to admit that the bed wasn't as comfortable as the one at hom'my dreams were the same.

The best memory I had with Edward….and ym worst.

I woke up screaming, "Bella, go back to sleep." Rose murmured soothingly.

I nodded and fell back into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

**review!**


	5. Giving Up

**Chapter 5: Giving up**

**Bella's POV**

The next day they let me go home.

I was eager to leave and maybe get some sleep.

Alice and Rosalie were the same.

As soon as Rosalie's convertible parked in my driveway, Charlie ran out.

"Bella! How was chemo?" he asked.

"fine." I said, my voice a soft murmur.

"Awesome. Well, err…are you going to stay over?" he asked Alice and Rosalie.

Alice put on her puppy dog face, "do you mind?"

"Of course not! We'd be delighted if you stayed." Charlie said speaking for me.

"Great! Do you mind if we grab our things and come back?" Rose asked.

"Of course not!" Charlie said, now excited.

If I didn't know any better, I'd say that Charlie was more excited to see them than I was.

"Okay! See you in half an hour Bella!" Alice said happily then hopped into Rosalie's convertible and drove off.

Charlie then turned to me, "so how was chemo?" he asked me again.

"I told you dad, it was fine." I said now exasperated.

"Okay. You wanna do something while we wait for the girls to come back?"

"Actually dad, I have to clean my room if Alice and Rosalie are staying over." I said edging away up the stairs.

"okay then, you do that." He said and watched me as I headed upstairs.

As u was putting away some clothes that were lying astray, I suddenly realized something.

What was I fighting for?

My whole world had left me and I had nothing left.

Renée had Phil and Charlie had friends.

I had no body

I flopped on the bed and stared at the ceiling.

Edward was gone and I would never win his heart back.

How could I?

I was a plain ordinary HUMAN.

Nothing special.

What did I have to lose? Except all this pain that kept me hollow.

I made a snap decision

I was not going to fight for my life.

~*~

Half an hour later, Alice and Rosalie arrived on my front doorstep.

"Hi Charlie! We're here with out stuff!" Alice piped up, cheekily.

They had arrived with 2 suitcases each and a sleeping bag.

Rose's things were blood red while Alice's was hot pink.

She saw me behind Charlie and her eyes narrowed slightly.

"Bella! I so have to do your nails! Now!" she said emphasizing the 'now' a little too much.

Then Alice grabbed my wrist and pulled me upstairs.

Once she shut the door to my bedroom, she yelled, "What the hell Bella!"

I flinched. I had never heard Alice use the word, "hell" before.

"what?' I asked, feeling a bit wary.

"why is your future all cloudy?" she asked crossing her arms. "you were so intent on loving….now….it's like you don't want to live at all!" she wailed.

I winced. She hit it right on target.

Rosalie gasped, "oh my God. You're not? Why?!"

I hung my head, "I-I don't' know." I said lamely.

Alice narrowed her eyes, "yes you do."

I sighed, "I don't' know what I'm fighting for." I whispered.

Rosalie and Alice's eyes were as wide as dinner plates.

"EXCUSE ME?!?!?" Alice screeched.

"What the hell Bella! What about us?!" Rosalie yelled.

My eyes were glued to the floor. It seemed SO interesting.

The truth was that they weren't enough.

They were my best friends, but they weren't going to be able to save me.

"We'll get him." Rosalie growled.

My eyes widened, "No! No way. I can't ask that of him." I said my eyes wide with panic.

"Bella! Edward still l—" Rosalie started out but I clamped my hands over my ears.

"He said he didn't love me so he doesn't." I said giving them a glare that silenced any comments. Alice huffed angrily.

~****************~

**review!**


	6. Abandonment

**Chapter 6: abandonment**

_Bella's POV_

"Bella, can you come here?" dr. Sanders said in a strained tone.

I was surprised at his tone. I entered his office hesitantly.

"I've looked at how you are progressing and…." He trailed off giving me a pointed look.

I stared confused, "Dr. Sanders, I don't' understand."

He sighed "Bella…it seems as if you have no will to live."

I looked down at my feet. Was I that easy to read?

"If that is the case then I must leave.

My eyes widened and I looked up. His eyes were sad, "I can be treating people who actually are fighting for their lives and are waiting for treatment. I'm sorry, Ms. Swan. I hope you live out the rest of your days in peace." He then left his office.

I stared at the wall. My eyes filled with tears.

He gave up on me.

~*~

My own doctor had stopped treating me. I sat in the waiting room, waiting for Charlie to come out.

He was furious with the fact that my doctor lost hope with me.

Charlie came out with his shoulders lumped. He didn't acknowledge me and walked out.

I got up and stumbled after him.

I struggled to keep pace without tripping.

We got in the car and sat in silence, "What happened?" I asked my voice hoarse.

He sighed, "A new doctor is coming. He's coming from Toronto and he'll be her to help you tomorrow."

I shivered. I didn't have a heart to tell him that I wasn't really trying to live.

I sighed as Charlie started the car.

~*~

"So who's you new doctor?" Alice asked after Charlie and I got home.

I shrugged, "I don't know."

Rosalie snorted.

I shook my head tiredly, "Thanks. I'm going to bed. See you in the morning."

They nodded and left my room to go 'sleep'.

I got in bed and shut my eyes as the tears flowed out.

~**************~

**I know it's short....but the next chapter is in Edwarad's POV**


	7. Meanwhile

**Chapter 6: meanwhile**

**Edward's POV**

What was I doing?

I was in Toronto, acting as a doctor, trying to save the love of my existence's soul from damnation.

The pain had become too much for me, so I tried to be distracted.

It wasn't working.

Every 5 minutes or so, I would have to stop myself from walking out the hospital doors and rushing back to Forks, Washington.

I glanced at my clipboard miserably.

_You could go back_, my conscious told me.

_Shut up_, I told it.

My conscious was going to kill me one day.

I was doing this for Bella.

For my love.

Everything I did was for her.

Even being masochistic.

As I walked into room 20C, I looked up to greet Macy.

I staggered back as I saw her.

A small 8 year old with brown hair and eyes. She didn't see me at first.

She was watching a butterfly outside the window. I staggered out of the room clutching my chest.

She was a mini-Bella.

At that very moment, I wanted to rush back to her and grovel on my knees for forgiveness.

But….no. I couldn't do that. I inhaled talking in fresh air.

I looked at the clipboard to see what happened.

It said that she was hiking in the woods and tripped over some roots and was cut up really badly.

My heart constricted.

That could have been my Bella.

When I had broken her heart and walked away from her angel like face as the tears cascaded down her face like gentle waterfalls.

I shook my head at myself.

No, not mine. I let her go.

I sighed and went inside; I quickly checked her wounds without her noticing and quickly left the room.

I sighed, _'why did I leave in the first place?'_ I thought to myself.

Dr. George, chief of medicine came in.

"Dr. Cullen? Can I speak to you?' he asked and pointed to his office.

I silently walked in.

He sat down behind his desk. I remained standing.

We remained in an awkward silence.

He inhaled and pushed a sheet of paper towards me.

"You're needed in Forks, Washington."

My nonchalant mask broke.

"A patient who is suffering from leukemia is now a lost cause. I need you to go—"

But I stopped hearing him.

Forks.

Bella, my heart, my soul was there. I had promised her that I would stay away.

But what if….i could see her from a distance?

Just to see if she is alright….and moved on.

_Being masochistic again Edward._ My conscious challenged me.

_Shut up_ I told it.

"Mr. Cullen?" Dr. George asked.

I took an unnecessary breath of air, "of course." I said shakily.

He nodded and stood to leave.

"you leave tomorrow."

I nodded and left the room.

I was going home.

~****************~

**you've gotten a taste of Edward's head...REVIEW**


	8. Meeting

**Chapter 7: meeting**

_Bella's POV:_

It was around 10 AM and I was being held against my own will.

We were playing Monopoly….with real money.

I was surprised when I saw Alice and Rosalie take out all that cash.

Alice and Rosalie were letting me win.

Of course they were.

Finally when the clock struck 11, I had won all the money.

Rosalie stood up, "okay, time to go!" I groaned.

More needles.

Alice patted my back, "its okay. You're just meeting the doctor."

I smiled at the comfort.

It was a 15 minute drive to the hospital.

I winced as we entered the doctor's office.

Would my doctor help me?

Or would he give up on my too?

I sighed.

I should be grateful that I even have a doctor to help me.

The door swung open and a flash of bronze came in.

I froze.

So did Alice and Rosalie.

There, in the door way stood Edward, frozen.

"B-Bella?' he asked in shock.

I passed out.

~*~

I woke up in a hospital room.

I heard hushed voices outside my door.

Tiptoes my way to the door and pressed my ear against it.

'This is your fault!' I heard Alice yell whisper

'How is it my fault?!' Edward snapped.

My vision became blurry as I heard his perfect voice/

'Because if we were here, we would have helped her sooner!' Alice hissed.

'I-I was trying to do the right thing.' Edward said his voice defeated.

'Right. She was practically DEAD when I found her!'

I sighed and put my full weight on the door.

That was pretty stupid.

The door fell open and I landed face forward on the other side.

"Bella!" Edward and Alice cried out at the same time.

I slowly picked myself up. I kept staring at the floor.

Once again, the floor was very interesting.

I was going to have to this.

I had to let him go.

"Edward, you don't have to be my doctor. I'm sure you have more important patients—" I stopped when I felt a pair of cold hands cup my chin.

I looked up to see Alice gone.

"Bella," Edward said his voice filled with pain, "I want to be you doctor. I-I lied Bella. Bella, love, I love you."

I stared. His black topaz eyes stared back.

"How much more can I take?" I whispered.

Edward's eyes widened, "no, its no—"

"please." I pleaded, "You have my whole heart….whether its in pieces or not, is another matter. But you shouldn't be trapped with someone that you don't love."

His face looked like someone had stabbed him repeatedly. It broke my heart. No angel should look tortured.

"no Bella, no. it's not like that."

I stared back confused.

"I love you. Always have, always will." He said fervently.

I stared back, blinking.

He sighed and ran his fingers through his hair.

"how can I convince you?" he said his voice fantly distressed.

I didn't' respond.

His eyes brightened. He took my face in his cold hands and brought me closely in.

I stared at him surprised, "I'll prove it. I love you and I'm not going to leave you EVER again." he said over exaggerating the 'ever'

He leaned in an gently pressed his lips to mine.

My eyes widened with surprise then they dropped shut with pleasure.

My arms snaked around his neck.

I sighed.

This is what I have been craving for 3 months.

Bliss.

There was a sudden knock on the door.

Edward and I jumped apart. The nurse walked in.

"Mr. Cullen? Are you finished examining ms. Swan?" she asked baatting her eyelashes.

I sighed an plopped down in a chair. Something told me yhat this would take time.

"no, not yet." Edward said, his voice strained.

I rolled ym eyes and stood, "I'm going to find Alice." I muttered and left the room.

* * *

**I want to thank JMFanficQueen and BHFWantsBlood for their support!**

**Love you Guys!**

**REVIEW!**


	9. Healing

Chapter 8: healing

Bella's POV

I walked into the waiting room to see Alice happily chatting with an elderly couple.

When she saw me, she jumped up to greet me, "hey Bella!" she said bouncing.

I nodded in acknowledgment.

"So….? Did you guys make up?" she asked smiling.

I didn't smiled back, but I knew that my face was a deep red.

"Well….he certainly convinced me that he's not going away. Like, Dr. Sanders." I murmured.

Alice frowned, "never liked that doctor." She muttered.

At that moment, Edward walked in, "Ms Swan?" he said, his eyes twinkling.

I sighed and both of us went in there.

Edward led me to a room and close d the door.

I sat on the table and waited for him to say something.

He looked at him papers, jotting something down.

He then looked at the clock and kept writing.

That gesture depressed me.

"Do you have another patient?" I asked unable to hide the disappointment in my tone.

He looked up at me and smiled, those golden eyes twinkling.

"No, I am YOUR doctor. I have no other patients and you have no other doctors."

I smiled and relaxed against the wall.

That was good.

He smiled and said, "That settles it. Your next round of chemo is in 2 days." He then frowned, concentrating on something.

"Where is Charlie?"

I made a face. Only my luck would make this happen.

"He went out of town. He won't be here for the next few rounds of chemo."

That made both Alice and Edward frown.

"Will you stay with us?" Alice asked.

I lifted my head, "do you mind?"

Alice grinned, "of course not!"

I grimaced, "I meant Rosalie."

There was a growling behind the door, "of course I don't mind!" Rosalie yelled through the closed door.

Alice smiled, "then its settled." She said smiling.

She grabbed me by the wrist and pulled m through the doctor's office.

I couldn't help but wonder how things would turn out with Edward back.

* * *

**review!**


	10. Hello Again

**sorry for not updating! but...I explain at the end I guess...here's the chapter!**

* * *

**Chapter 10: Hello Again**

_Bella's POV:_

Alice pulled me in to the parking lot and we both headed to Edward's Volvo. Edward silently pulled out his car keys and unlocked it with a short and quick _'bleep'_.

I headed to the back.

I was 100% sure that Edward would want to drive and that Alice would call shotgun.

That's just the way things work.

But nothing is right these days. Alice took the driver's seat and Edward held the door for me and climbed in the back with me.

I raised an eyebrow at Alice, confused at everything. She just smirked and started the car.

When we arrived at the Cullen manor, Esme ran out.

"Bella!" she cried out, wrapping me in a loving, motherly embrace.

I smiled at the gesture. This was the first comfort I had in a while.

"Hello Esme." I said shyly.

She held me even closer and whispered in my ear softly, "I am so sorry."

I closed my eyes, hoping that the vampires who noticed all things wouldn't see that I was fighting tears.

"It's okay." I whispered, wrapping my arms around Esme.

I heard Alice sigh in exasperation.

"it's not alright." I heard Edwatrd say, surprisingly, "we are going to help you no matter what. You are gong to heal." He said his voice strong with determination.

I sighed, staring at the ground. I don't know why, but I had an idea that I wouldn't be around for long.

I forced a smile though, 'be positive'. I reminded myself.

"wel….err….I don't' mean to be rude, but where am I going to sleep?" I asked blushing like a fire truck.

Esme smiled, "in Edward's room."

My smile froze in place.

"thank you. For you kindness." I said forcing myself to relax.

Esme smiled warmly at me and led me upstairs while Edward and Alice trailed behind me.

At least I had a place where people could comfort me and be with me. I was probably going to watch TV the whole time at Charlie's place.

But now I had a place to stay!

The couch would be pretty comfortable I guess…

When Esme stopped at a room, I had to blink a couple of times.

Was I in the right room? Were they playing a mean joke on me?

I was so tired…

"you didn't' actually think we'd let you sleep on Edward's couch did you?" Alice asked her bell like laughter tinkling through the room.

She ran into the room and began jumping on the huge bed.

"Alice, could you _act_ your age?" Edward said in a playful tone.

I caught a look at him from the corner of my eye. He had changed from the doctor's jacket to jeans and a t-shirt.

I smiled and set the backpack that Alice had given me down. (It was filled with clothes for the weekend)

I ran and began jumping on the bed with Alice.

The bed was soft and sunk with our combined weight. "I can see how you love this." I said smiling slightly.

I might as will have fun while I still can.

But, being me, luck is never on my side.

I twisted my ankle and I fell.

I shut my eyes, expecting a hard impact. This was going to leave a bruise…or a fracture.

But, the impact never came. I cautiously opened my eyes to see my eyes meet Edward's. "Hello again." He breathed/

Alice had stopped jumping and was staring at us.

"Err….we'll be downstairs. Yell if you need anything." Alice said uncomfortably.

She and Esme exited the room and closed the door.

I just stared into Edward's eyes. Were they always so deep?

He lifted me and set me under the comforter.

"You need sleep." He said his topaz eyes smoldering with love. He loved me beyond belief. Was it possible? No….it shouldn't be.

I nodded dumbly. Would he leave? Would he abandon me like Dr. Sanders?

He lied down next to me. He brushed a strand of hair away from my face.

"what are you thinking of?" he whispered ferverantly.

I closed my eyes and frowned. "I'm thinking about my other doctor. How he abandoned me." I felt Edward stoke my face gently with the lightest touch. My eyes shot open in shock.

His expression was gentle, "I will never abandon you again." He said in a hushed tone.

"Ever?" I asked, my voice cracking with emotion.

He took my face in his hand cupping my chin; like I was the most precious thing in the world.

"Never ever." He said before kissing me passionately.

**

* * *

**

so sorry I haven't updated! I had finals and stuff to do and I didn't have time! To make it up I will update 2 more chapters….or at least I'll keep on trying!

**Review!**

******special thanks to JMFanficQueen for being the support forever! 'we will win the playoff's Jen Jen!'**

**Long live the Purple Panda!**


	11. Movie Exposure

**Chapter 11: movie exposure**

_Bella's POV_

The next day was hell.

I threw up whatever I ate and I lost about another inch of hair.

I also had to be careful. If I bumped into anything, and I mean ANYTHING, I would get a bruise the size of an apple.

Thank God Edward was around to help me.

Stupid chemo.

Esme was the mother I had always wanted. Don't get me wrong; Renée was a good mother, but **I** had to take care of **her**.

She never cared for me. Not even when I was sick. Esme on the other hand tended to my every unspoken need.

Alice insisted we play Monopoly but I managed to get out of that one. I have enough money to buy a car after the last one.

I smirked as I thought of that. Charlie would probably give me the "look" at all the money I had gotten. Charlie had left to do a big police job. Chemo costs a lot, so Charlie went to do a job that paid more.

Bless his soul.

So instead of playing Monopoly, we watched a movie. Emmett had come over and chosen out a movie.

Was he always so…..big?

He was arguing with Edward about which movie to get.

I never watched many movies in my lifetime, so I decided to watch the argument from the sofa.

The argument was in between a movie called **A Walk to Remember **and **The Pink Panther.**

Edward was dead set against **A Walk to Remember**...hmm…..I wonder why?

In the end, we watched the Pink Panther. I don't remember ever laughing so hard. Especially Emmett, who was acting out the inspector's part.

The movie ended and I headed up to bed. I was really tired. I closed my eyes and smiled as Edward moved me closer to him.

I smiled, laying my head on his cool chest. He was so perfect. He hummed my lullaby, and I fell into a deep slumber.

~*~  
The next day, I rolled over in bed to see that Edward was gone.

My heart dropped into oblivion. His promises meant nothing. He had left anyway

But then I saw a white piece of paper on the pillow next to me. Curious, I lifted it and read it,

_Bella,_

_We needed to go hunting, love. I am so sorry you had to wake alone. We'll be back by noon._

_All my love,_

_Edward_

I sighed. Never. He promised to never leave me. I smiled to myself. There was an exception to every rule.

I shook my head and got up to get dressed.

I headed downstairs, not feeling hungry. I wandered around the house not knowing what to do.

I saw the movie **A Walk to Remember **on the coffee table in the living room.

I rolled my eyes and grabbed it. Whatever Edward was trying to protect me from….I could handle.

I popped the movie into the DVD player and sat down to watch.

**

* * *

**

ooooh! What reaction do you think she'll have? Review and tell me. I'll try to update tonight again...if you reveiw!


	12. Comfort

**Okay guys, a few….no….a lot of people have asked me what A Walk to Remember is**** about…..so…thanks to ****, I have a summary. If you guys ever get the chance to watch it, please do! It's a movie that will make you cry….ladies, if you have a special guy, invite him to see it with you. Gentlemen, (if any read my stories) it's a good date night. Here it is!**

_When a prank on a fellow high school student goes wrong, popular but rebellious Landon Rollins Carter is threatened with expulsion. He is forced to interact with quiet, bookish Jamie Elizabeth Sullivan, the only daughter of their church's pastor, and a girl he has known for many years but to whom he has rarely if ever spoken. Eventually they get closer together and they go out after Landon begs Jamie's dad._

_One evening, Jamie finally tells Landon that she has terminal leukimia and has stopped responding to treatments. He is initially upset, but she says that the reason why she didn't tell him was because she was moving on with her life and using the time she had left. She says that she was doing fine until they fell in love. Jamie starts to break down as she says, "I do not need a reason to be angry with God" and runs away. _

_About __2 months later they are star gazing again. After Jamie sees the comet through the telescope, Landon proposes and Jamie accepts. They marry in the church where her parents were married. With the wedding, Landon has completed everything on Jamie's wishlist, and then she died months after their wedding._

_Four years later, Landon visits Jamie's father and tells him he has finished college and has been accepted into medical school. He then gives Jamie's father a book that Jamie had given to him. He tells her father that he is sorry he could not grant Jamie's ambition to witness a miracle before she died. Her father replies that Jamie did see a miracle. "It was you," he says with a fatherly smile._

* * *

**Chapter 11: comfort**

_Bella's POV_

Oh. My. God.

Now I know why Edward didn't want me to watch this movie. I sat on the couch, curled up, crying for two reasons.

1) the movie was so sad

2) I was going to die.

I clutched the CD case tightly to my chest. Even the movies said I was going to die! Dr. Sanders said so, the nurses' looks at me and even Hollywood agreed!

Leukemia is incurable. So I was going to die.

Why was I living?

Death would be coming sooner or later. I looked over to the kitchen and saw sharp knives.

_'No Bella!'_ my mind shouted.

I slumped as I walked to the kitchen. No more pain.

That was the goal.

I grabbed one of the knives and pointed it at my chest.

Straight over my heart.

One jab.

That would do the trick. I was about to thrust the knife into my chest when the knife was toppled out of my hand,

There in front of me was an angry Alice.

"**What** are you doing?" she hissed her nostrils flaring at me.

I looked at the knife longingly. One jab and it would be all over.

"Don't even **think** about it." She hissed.

I sighed and put up my hands up and backed up to the living room.

"I had to run from Edward like a bat out of hell. It was so frikin' hard to hold my thoughts! What the hell brought this on, Bella!" she said her voice deathly quiet, dangerous.

I sighed. I was used to Alice talking like that now. Carefully I grabbed the DVD case of A Walk to Remember as my eyes filled with tears.

Alice stared, shock filling her face. "I'm going to die, aren't I?" I whispered.

Alice shook her head furiously, "no! Edward will do everything in his power to heal you. He'd go anywhere for a cure."

I looked into her eyes, "I'm going to die." I repeated, my voice a robotic monotone now.

She looked at me, desperate, "no! you're not!"

But her face was off. She was trying to lie.

But I was so sick and tired of people lying to me!

"Stop Alice. I can see that you know as much as I do that there's no real cure for leukemia. If I **do** get cured, it's a stroke of good luck." I shot her a skeptical look, "and we both know, that I don't **get **good luck." I said sitting down miserable.

I smirked as I thought about it, "the funny thing is, my only good luck is when I met Edward."

Then I forced a laugh to cover the tears that threatened to come down, "and he left. Then I got leukemia and I'm going to die."

Alice sat down next to me. I looked at her face. If vampires could cry, Alice would be sobbing.

She got me into a hug and whispered in m ear "I am **so** sorry."

I hugged her back, letting the tears come down.

"What's going on?" Edward asked from the doorway.

**

* * *

**

review everyone!

**I really like reviews!**


	13. 2nd Round

**Chapter 12: 2nd Round**

_Bella's POV_

Alice and I broke apart, "Err….nothing." Alice said.

Edward stared at Alice. I could see that Alice was struggling to keep her mind closed to my ever mind prying love.

I sighed, defeated, "just tell him Alice."

Edward smirked, "she's right Alice. You're slipping."

Alice's shoulders slumped as she relayed what happened.

Edward's smile disappeared.

The next second I was in Edward's room with Edward straddling my waist. I looked around the room confused. Edward then grabbed my chin so that he captured my attention.

"You are not going to die. Not on my watch." He growled, furious.

I didn't answer, my voice lost.

He made a mournful mewing sound which caught me off guard, "To believe you tried to commit suicide. Do you know how important you are to me?" he moaned, his face scrunching up in immeasurable pain.

Once again I stayed silent.

I DIDN'T know how precious I was to him.

His expression became heartbroken, "you really don't know. Do you?"

Silently, I shook my head. I brought my hand to caress his cheek. He leaned into it, his cool breath tickling my palm.

"You're the best thing that's happened to me." I said sadly, and then I smiled wryly, "but with my luck, was never going to make it past 20."

I sighed and tried to take my hand back but Edward kept it there. His gold eyes stared at e, "I love you Bella. Please do not doubt me.' He pled.

I smiled, weakly, "The guy I love deserted me. I got leukemia and my doctor abandoned me, then my love came back as my doctor and I find out there is no real cure to leukemia. How can I NOT doubt the world." I asked, feeling desperation consume me.

He rolled to his side and pulled me in, "I'm going to change that. I promise." He said kissing my forehead and rocking me to sleep while humming my lullaby.

Two hours later we were on our way to the hospital. I fidgeted in my seat.

Another round of chemo…..i just had my first!

Why was I getting another?

Losing hair….vomiting….wasn't It enough the first time! I sighed. Nothing gets easier for me.

"What's wrong?' Edward murmured, his silky voice compelling me.

I grimaced, "I'm thinking about the next round of chemo."

Edward's mouth pressed into a grim line. "You don't need to worry. I will help you." He said protectively, wrapping an arm around my waist.

I grimaced. No hair and more vomiting….joy.

I put my head on Edward's shoulder. We arrived at Forks General Hospital 5 mites alter. Nurse Jen was waiting for us in the hallway.

She grabbed my wrist and led me to the chem. Room.

Edward followed, putting his hand on the small of my back.

"Okay, you know what to do right?" she asked sweetly.

I just nodded and got into the uncomfortable chair. She injected the chemo into my blood without a second to spare.

"That should do it. Now there will be more vomiting and more hair loss…."

I moaned quietly. Edward patted my hand softly.

"Thank you Nurse Jen." Edward said quickly, ushering her out.

"no." she said suddenly, standing her ground. She snaked her arms around Edward's neck, "thank you."

Then she kissed him.

One of those kisses that involve a **lot** of tongue.

I gasped, tears filling my eyes. I jumped out of the chair and ran to the elevator.

"Wait! Bella!' I heard Edward yell.

I clicked the button to close frantically and it closed right when Edward was about to reach it.

Tears spilled out. Nothing was fair in the world.

I got off on the 2nd floor, knowing that Edward was probably already at the bottom.

I headed towards the fire escape and headed on down.

I ran for my heart.

Broken in so many places that it is now unfixable.

A sharp sting in the gut struck me.

My eyes widened and I fell to the floor.

Stupid chemo.

**review!**


	14. Hard Pressed

**Chapter 13: Heart of Everything**

_Edward's POV: (finally right?)_

I waited impatiently for the elevator to come down. Slowly, number by number it came down.

"Come on….come on!" I mumbled feeling fear capture my heart. Bella was everything to me….I would not let her think otherwise.

Finally, the doors opened and an elderly lady wheeled out instead of my Bella.

Where was she?

"Excuse me," I asked struggling to be polite, "did you see a girl with brown hair and eyes?"

She smiled sweetly, "Yes. But she got off on the 2nd floor."

_The fire escape_

"Thank you." I said running outside.

The window was open and the fire escape ladder led to the ground. Desperate, I ran for the forest. On the green floor, was Bella's body.

"NO!" I yelled, picking up her practically lifeless body and ran back to the hospital.

"Nurse!" I yelled, practically crying as I placed Bella gently on the operating table.

The chemo wasn't taking. I felt my body go ice cold. This could be the death of Bella.

I shook my head at myself. Not Bella. Never Bella.

I began to perform CPR to keep Bella's heart going; the most important sound in my lowly existence.

The nurse ran in and put an IV in Bella's arm. But no progress was being made. Slowly, Bella's life line got slower and slower.

"NO!" I cried out as the life line finally went flat and Bella's heart had gone silent.

My angel….the one full of light.

The one who made my existence possible.

My angel….

Has fallen.

**

* * *

**

*sniffles and wipes tear away* poor Eddie…..please review.


	15. Desisions

**Chapter 14: decisions**

_Bella's POV_

I drifted and floated. There was a bright light in front of me. A serious longing took over to go into the light. It looked so beautiful….

Too bad I can't.

_Why can't you?_

I smiled, the little voice was right. Why couldn't I?

I walked right into the light, feeling the warm tingle envelope me.

I opened my eyes and I was in the meadow. I gasped. It was beautiful. The air was clear and the flowers were in full bloom. Everything looked perfect. I began to walk around, a slow grin coming onto my face. I stopped suddenly, seeing a woman there. She had orange-red hair with emerald eyes.

"Err…who are you?" I asked, uncertain.

I wasn't afraid; I was just curious.

She smiled, "I'm Elizabeth Mason."

My face went from curious to surprise, "You're Edward's mom?" I asked sitting next to her.

She smiled, "I am."

I smiled as well, but then became confused, "What's wrong?"

She sighed; seeming reluctant to say whatever she was about to say, "You need to go back."

My smile disappeared, "Why? I love it here! There is no pain, no worry….I never want to go back!" I cried, with my hands motioning to the meadow around me.

She looked at me broodingly, "Do you love my son?"

I smiled dreamily. I though about Edward's silky hair, the way he shows affection to me and only me, making me feel like a princess….

"Yes, more than my life." I said, feeling certain of my answer.

She nodded as if confirming something she already knew, "If you do not go back, he will risk his life for you; and he will be eventually joining us."

I gasped, "He wouldn't"

She nodded, solemnly, "He would."

I blinked. A slow smile crept onto my face, and then I said, "I'll go back." I wasn't much. This wasn't worth staying if Edward wasn't here.

Her smile was blinding, "Thank you." She whispered, hugging me tightly.

I hugged her back, enjoying the warmth and love; and the smell of apples that emanated from her.

She pulled back suddenly, "tell Edward to change you." She said her voice turning stern.

I smiled and laughed, "I will." We went back into a hug.

A shimmering light came from behind me. Mrs. Mason's eyes widened, "Your chance is leaving. You must leave."

I nodded and went to the edge of the light.

I turned to Mrs. Mason one last time and asked, "What do I tell Edward? To prove to him that it was really you."

She thought for a moment. Then a wide grin appeared on her face, "Rondo Al Turca; it was my favorite piece o the piano by him." She said her face turning to a dreamy state.

I nodded, waving slightly and stepped into the light.

"She's back! Bella! Bella, sweetheart, talk to me." A velvet voice came at my ear.

I opened my eyes blearily to see Edward's frantic face over me, "Rondo…Al…..Turca" I whispered before passing out.

**

* * *

**

Review!


	16. Recovering

**chapter 15: recovering**

_Bella's POV:_

The next time I woke up, I was groggy; probably from all the drugs that they were pumping into my body.

"Bella?" Edward's voice came from my right.

I moved my head to look at him. "Sweetheart, are you alright?" he asked, petting my head sweetly. His eyes held the immense worry that he had for me, as well as the immense love he had for me. My heart tingled with happiness as I saw this.

"Rondo Al Turca." I said my head feeling heavy.

His expression hardened, "how do you know that?" he asked, his hand stopping from petting my hair. I whimpered from loss of contact. It was a moment before Edward continued.

I smiled at him, "I met your mommy." I said dreamily, "she's lovely."

He exhaled, chuckling a bit, "I'll bet."

I frowned and tried to sit up, "You don't believe me."

He put his hand to my forehead, "frankly sweetheart, you're delirious, so I can't believe anything you say." I frowned scrambling for something to prove to him that I wasn't crazy.

"Apples. She smelled like apples." I said. His face went from worry to awe within 2 seconds.

He scooted closer, "Tell me everything."

I grimaced, "It's a long story."

He smiled, "I've got time."

Slowly, I smiled back, "that you do."

So I told him of my journey of heaven and back.

When I finished, his eyes glistened with unshed tears. I touched his cheek and he leaned into my palm.

"Mom was right you know." He said drawing aimless patterns on my other hand.

"About what?" I asked stroking his cheek.

"I was already planning my death when your life line fell flat. It would only be a matter of time before I joined you."

I gazed at him, horrified. Edward ducked his head out of shame. I sighed and opened my mouth to tell him off when the nurse walked in.

"Dr. Cullen? I need to take a sample of Isabella's blood to see how much chemo she needs."

Edward grabbed the needle and smiled, "I'll do it."

She huffed; giving me a cold glare then exited the room. I stared at the nurse as she left. She was probably planning my death for all I knew.

Edward laughed at my expression, "she was planning to take out a little too much blood so she would cause you to faint."

I sighed, "She just wants me to rip her head off." **(A/N: notice the sarcasm ;) )**

Edward laughed, "Along the lines."

I looked at the needle in fear, "You're kidding yourself if you can get that needle in me without screaming.

Edward's face hovered over mine. My breathing increased as his face came closer to mine. His lips connected with mine passionetly.

Too soon, we parted. I whimpered. Edward laughed almost too low for me to hear.

He held up the needle now filled with blood. I stared not comprehending until I smelled the rusty smell.

"Oh God." I said, claming my hand over my mouth and running to the bathroom.

I was vaguely aware that Edward was holding my hair while rubbing my back soothingly.

I flushed and closed the lid, "hate the smell of blood." I muttered.

Edward picked me up and took me back to the bed, "yet you tried to commit suicide." He mused.

I rolled my eyes.

Edward and I were playing Go Fish 2 hours later. I swear he was letting me win.

I sighed, "Is there a thing with vampires to let sick humans win child games?" I asked irritated.

Edward smirked. "Fours" he said in a monotone.

I gave it to him.

"Sixes."

I gave it to him.

"Tens."

I gave it to him

I frowned as he began to take all my cards. Finally he took all my cards, "Go fish." He said lying out for of every number in the deck. I gaped for a moment then smiled wickedly.

"You gotta teach me that" I said, impressed.

He chuckled. The nurse poked her head in, "Dr. Cullen. We have some news.

* * *

**hmm…..interesting…..please review!**


	17. News

**okay, this chapter is going to be a wee nit short...okay...it's mega short...sorry1 but here's the next chapter!**

Bella's POV

My heartbeat took off in a sprint. What news could they have?

More chemo?

I shivered at the thought.

Edward patted my knee in comfort. "You need to see this." The nurse said.

Edward nodded, "Come on Bella." He said extending a hand to me.

"Why is she coming?" the nurse asked in distaste.

Edward shrugged, "it's her body."

The nurse sighed dramatically. We headed into a cold room. A bag of liquid was mixed with my blood.

"No way." Edward breathed.

'That's why I called you." She murmured.

I looked at the bag in distaste. The blood was just floating around there with the clear liquid. "So….what?"

"Bella….if you have leukemia, the blood heads to the top. A normal person has that type of blood. Bella….you're cured." Edward said his voice in awe and happiness.

I stared into nothing for a moment. Then I fell to my knees crying with joy.

I was healed.

* * *

**awww! reveiw! the next chapter is the Epilouge...**

* * *

Chapter 16: news


	18. Epilouge

**Epilogue**

_Bella's POV_

It turns out that Mrs. Mason thinks ahead. She healed me and it's been a year since I had leukemia. Charlie couldn't stop thanking Edward.

He found out eventually that it was Edward that was my doctor. But…..he kind of didn't care. He was happy I was going to live.

So was I for the matter.

Charlie didn't even ask questions. I was happily living out my year…..of eternity.

That's right, I'm a vampire. Edward kept his word. He married me first, and then changed me after a beautiful honeymoon on Esme's Island.

The ring didn't even burn my finger!

Another miracle!

My life was perfect. I had everything I could ever want. Alice all but bounced off the walls when I said "yes" to Edward's proposal.

Of course she planned the wedding.

And…..I have to admit….it was very nice.

Edward and I had fun. Charlie, Renée and Phil were there so Edward had bravely ate his portion of the cake.

I had to hold back a laugh as he winced to eat it.

But it was perfect.

My life was perfect.

No harm, nothing to stand in the way of my happiness.

Just me and Edward and an eternity to look forward to.

**

* * *

**

THE END!

**Thank you for reading this story! It means a lot to me that you read this! **

**Please read my other story, After 50 Years... much appreciated and thank you for keeping up with my erratic publishing moods ;)**

**Thanks again!**

**Nessie96**


End file.
